Let My People Go!
by Morningstar138
Summary: This is a songfic based on Naruto and Sasuke's friendship and Sasuke's betrayal. The song is based off the move Prince of Egypt. Plz enjoy!


----------------This is a songfic oneshot about Sasuke and Naruto's friendship then betrayal. The song is **"Let My People Go" **from the movie Prince of Egypt. But I might change the words around abit since there is no egypt in Naruto. And events might not be in order. Some of these events really appear in the anime, some don't but eith way Plz enjoy! I do not own the song or anything naruto related unless they are my oc's.----------------

"Talking"

_"Thoughts and Flashbacks"_

_"Lyrics"_

**Let My People Go!**

_Thus said the Lord:_

_Since you refuse to free my people_

_All through the land of Shinobi..._

Sakura stared at Naruto in slight shock before answering him, "Naruto, I beg you! Please.. please bring Sasuke back! I couldn't do it... I couldn't stop him! The only person... who can probably save Sasuke-kun now is you, Naruto, only you..."she shouted, bursting in tears as she sobbed sadly.

"Sakura-chan, you really like Sasuke, huh? I know how much pain your in because of Sasuke, I can understand." Naruto said looking at her with an understanding and caring look.

"Naruto...thank you." Sakura said as her sobs and tears slowly disappeared.

"Don't worry, I'll bring him back! Promise of a lifetime!" he shouted, his eyes taking on a determined look as he intended to keep the promise until it was finished.

_I send a pestilence and plague_

_Into your house, into your bed_

_Into your streems, into your streets_

_Into your drink into your bread_

"Lady Tsunade! Everyone is okay and it seems their opponents have been killed when the medic's rescued them." Shizune said, relief evident in her voice and expression.

"Yes. But what about Sasuke?" Tsunade asked as she watched Shizune's expression falter.

"He...he didn't come back.." Shizune replied.

_Upon your cattle, upon your sheep_

_Upon your oxen in the field_

Kakashi stared at the shocked Kakuzu who had been wounded by his own partner because of Shikamaru, Konoha's genius. " You guys who take people's lives without hesitation, could probably never understand how he feels."

Later

Shikamaru watched emotionlessly as the rambling headless Hidan became crushed and covered in the rocks and boulders collapsing from the exploding tag that Shikamaru attached and activated to a kunai and threw on one of the sides of the large pit.

_Into your dreams, into your sleep_

_Until you break, until you yield_

_I send the swarm, I send the horde_

_Thus said the Lord_

With Naruto

"EAT THIS!" Naruto screeched as he slammed the Rasenshuriken into Kakuzu's back. He had hit his mark dead center as Kakuzu gasped in pain before being flung at top speeds past Ino, Choji, Kakashi, and Yamato; the noise of the impact and the attack was deafening. After a few seconds a large explosion was created with Kakuzu in it. The explosion caused a large blast that blew immensely in everyones faces. But what noone seemed to see was that Kakuzu was slowly being killed by the millions of swarms of needle-like chakra shooting into his body, which was caused by the Rasenshuriken. He yelled loudly before blood slowly flashed, the two masks leaving Kakuzu's body and breaking. In other words the other two of his hearts died, unusable to him any longer. His other heart had also been attacked and had ruptured. The assault soon faded and Kakuzu fell to the ground. A loud boom was heard as he hit the ground, his body dead and lifeless.

_Once I called you brother_

_Once I thought the chance to make you laugh_

_Was all I ever wanted..._

"Sasuke.." Naruto murmured as he stared up sadly at the raining sky, his tears mingling with the beating rain as it pattered against the ground.

Flashback

_"Hey Sasuke! Did you see that?! Did you see that?!" Naruto shouted happily, slinging his arm around Sasuke's neck._

_"Don't touch me..." Sasuke muttered, an irritated look marring itself onto his face._

_"HA! I bet you can't walk to the top of the tree!" Naruto taunted as he stared cheekily at his teammate._

_"...Your on, but your losing this bet Naruto." Sasuke replied before dashing off toward the woods, a smirk on his face as he heard Naruto shout in surpise._

End Flashback

_I send the thunder from the sky_

_I send the fire raining down_

Naruto continued to stare at the sky sadly as he continued to reminisce in memories shared with his old teammate. But was stopped from his train of thought when he felt warmth on his left side. He turned his head, his face contorted into shock at what he saw. There was a now a long, slightly wide path that was made by fire that had somehow charred the ground from the heat even when it was pouring rain. "Naruto..." a deep voice said calmly, the evil evident in his voice. Naruto looked behind him in silent shock as he stared at his old teammate and best friend.

"....Sasuke..." Naruto said, staring at the cause of a promise he had made long ago.

_And even now I wish that god had chose another_

_Serving as your foe on his behalf_

_Is the last thing that I wanted..._

Naruto looked at him sadly, understanding now that Jiraiya might have been right, Sasuke might never come back to Konoha and might never return to who he used to be.

"Madara has told me that we should meet face to face." Sasuke stated as he stared emotionlessly at Naruto, who had no response or retort toward him at the moment.

"Sasuke...why...why do you do this?" Naruto asked, staring at the last Uchiha.

"Konoha made my brother kill my Clan...I want my revenge." Sasuke said calmly, thunder crackling in the sky as he stared at the son of the Fourth Hokage, his eyes filled with hate and contempt.

_This was my home_

_All this pain and devastation_

_How it tortures me inside_

_All the innocent who suffer_

_From your stubbornness and pride..._

Flashback

_Naruto looked down, his thoughts overpowering his mind. He began clenching his fists as he began to speak again. "Why? Why are you doing this to us...Sasuke?" Naruto asked as he looked up, anger and pain evident on his face._

_Sasuke looked at Naruto in a somewhat shocked look. "I don't get it! What happened to make you like this?! Why are you doing it?!" Naruto shouted as he looked angrily across the waterfall toward the other statue where his best friend stood._

_"Why should you care what I do? It's my concern, not yours." Sasuke questioned, staring calmly at the rash Naruto. Naruto widened his eyes in shock when he heard the words of malice spill from Sasuke's mouth. "I have my own path to follow, and neither you nor anyone else can steer me from it." he replied calmly as he watched Naruto's anger beginning to spill over. "I will tell you this much, my days of playing ninja with you kids of the Leaf Village.....are done." he stated seriously._

_Naruto's eyes widened at the seriousness and emotionlessness in Sasuke's voice when he said that. He then became angered once more as he clenched his fists. "All of them...they all risked their lives..and why?! To save you!" Naruto shakily replied as he glared at Sasuke._

_Sasuke looked at him in boredom before lifting his arm in a shrug. "Well, wasn't that nice of them." he replied contempuously, not caring if any of them were dead at the moment. He turned around and began walking away._

_Naruto's anger was about to boil over before he remembered what Shikamaru had told him, and him only. "When you get to Sasuke, no matter what, wait til Kai and Tenten come." _

_Tenten had left Konoha before the finals of the Chunin exams with 3 wolves apparently. Shikamaru had told him that she and 'Kai' had visited him the night Sasuke left and had explained to him what would happen in the future and had asked if they could be of assistance. _

_But he knew he could not wait for them any longer now and lept across the waterfall toward the statue Sasuke was fortunately still on. "Not so fast! Your gonna tell me your comrades risked their lives for nothing?!" he shouted as he landed on him and punched him angrily, watching him as Sasuke slowly turn his head to look at Naruto, a blank expression on his face and a small stream of blood came from his mouth as he spit some blood onto Naruto's face._

_"If I'd stayed with comrades like you, I would never have gotten this strong." he stated coldly._

Flashback ended

_I send the locusts on a wind_

_Such as the world has never seen_

_On ev'ry leaf, on ev'ry stalk_

_Until theirs nothing left of green_

_I send my scourge, I send my sword_

_Thus said the Lord!_

Flashback

_Both Naruto and Sasuke were at a high chakra level. Sasuke at his first stage and Naruto with orange chakra surrounding his body, both staring angrily at each other. Sasuke had just hit Naruto with a Chidori while lifting him into the air, a malicious look on his face as he stared at Naruto who he was holding up in the air. "You managed to divert the blow with your left hand at the last second, but in the end it doesn't matter, does it?" Sasuke asked, a mad and insane look on his face as he removed his hand from Naruto and deactivated the Chidori. "Your finished anyway, you could forget all about hand signs and that jutsu of yours." he said as he grabbed Naruto's neck, trying to suffocate him. "This is the end!" Sasuke thought as he eagerly continued to choke the blond boy._

_But was stopped short by a loud grab and shock wave, causing the water to ripple in various places. Sasuke was shocked as the orange aura arround Naruto came back once more, and had made Naruto grab his hand, shoving Sasuke away from him. Naruto bent forward, in the looks of unconciousness still. Sasuke stared in shock and question at Naruto as he grabbed his arm in pain. "What is this red chakra?" he asked himself as he watched the scene unfold in front of him. "Where's he getting this kind of power?" he asked himself once again, curious and angry about what was happening. Naruto's chakra began growing stronger and stronger, causing a torrent of water arround him as the red chakra grew and grew. Sasuke's eyes widened as he looked at Naruto through the torrent of waves. What he saw truly scared him, because when he looked at Naruto, he didn't just see Naruto, he had now seen a black sky, and a mirage of the legendary Nine-Tailed Fox looming above Naruto. It looked as if it was glaring right at Sasuke. And when Sasuke had seen this, the water also became stronger as it slowly blew Sasuke back. "Wha-...What is this?" he thought in shock and confusion as he continued to stare wide-eyed. He became even more shocked when he noticed that the wound that the Chidori had caused on him was healed instantly. "The wound in his shoulder...its vanishing! ...I...I don't believe it!" he thought, now completely shocked and confused as to what was going on. He looked on as Naruto lifted his head, whose teeth were slightly bloody, but were now sharper, almost canine-like. The chakra becoming brighter and thicker, and the lines on his cheeks were wider and darker than before. His hair was also more wild and spiky, but what freaked out Sasuke was Naruto's eyes. They were a blood red, his eyes having a thicker ring around them, and his pupils were in slits, like a snakes. _

_"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted his eyes glaring furiously at the said Uchiha. "I'm not letting Orochimaru take you away! You understand me?!" he roared, the chakra around him constantly growing in size._

End Flashback

_You who I called brother_

_Why must you call down another blow?_

_I send my scourge, I send my sword_

_Let my people go_

_Thus said the Lord_

Flashback

_"I'll break every single bone in your body, if that's what it takes to stop you! YOUR NOT GOING ANYWHERE!!!" Naruto shouted, his voiced sounding more like a roar as his anger got the better of him._

End Flashback

_You who I called brother_

_How could you have come to hate me so?_

_Is this what you wanted?_

Flashback

_Naruto looked down sadly as him and Sasuke faced each other while standing on logs above water. "Its true, I have no idea what it's like to have parents or a brother." Naruto said, looking down at the waters surface._

_"Why Naruto? Why would you go so far for me?" Sasuke asked, confusion and sadness well heard in his voice._

_" 'Cause this is the first time I've ever had a bond like this." Naruto replied, causing Sasuke to gasp as he looked up at Naruto. The boy was smiling at him. "That's why I'll do anything I can....to stop you!" he said, looking at Sasuke._

End Flashback

_I send the swarm, I send the horde..._

_Then let my heart be hardened_

_And nevermind how high the cost may go_

_This will still be so:_

_I will never let your people go..._

Flashback

_"It's too late Naruto. It's just too late." Sasuke said as he pulled his Konoha headband out of his pocket and tied to his forehead. He then looked up at Naruto with hateful eyes before saying "I can't turn back." he said, tightening the headband._

End Flashback

_Thus said the Lord_

_Thus said the Lord_

_I will not..._

_let_

_your(my)_

_people_

_go..._

--------------------WOW! That took awile. Very detailed, but I hope you like it. O.o and I've noticed something, when people put this song and Naruto together, they always make Sasuke the good guy when it should be the other way around. And if you look up the song and listen to it while reading this, most of the song actually fits with Naruto and Sasuke. Once again the song is **"Let My People Go" **from the movie Prince of Egypt. Hope you like and plz review!----------------------


End file.
